


It never meant to happen

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, First Dates, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Phill has a one night stand with some guy he meet outside the bar now the sad guy can't seem to live him alone.OrPhill an Brock have a one night stand  and Brock can't leave Phill alone.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Phill opened his eyes and groaned why the fuck does his body hurt so much what the fuck did he do for his body to hurt so much his brain was still trying to adjust and that's when he saw it a big hand next to him on the bed.

Fuck! He remembered now he had a one night stand with a guy he meet last night and he thought right this was not his bedroom this room was huge and the bed wow! Who was this bill gates or better yet a movie star did he score a one night stand with a movie star he got up and grabbed his pants well his shirt and underwear was no where to be seen so he put on his pants and went to the bathroom fuck this is the size of his little studio apartment he washed his face and saw a brand new teethbrush and brushed his teeth and left the bathroom and the beast was still sleeping so he left for the kitchen he had to choose between expresso and coffee he decided coffee since he's gonna need all the energy to start his day he was in to his third cup of coffee when he heard the footsteps and his guy walked into the kitchen .

Good morning" said the guy.

Good morning" said Phill sipping his coffee.

Fuck his huge " thought Phill.

So can I get the chef to cook you breakfast ?" Asked Brock.

Uhm! Actually I was about to leave you know " Phil chuckled.

Ohh! Uhm! I can drive you since my driver is on leave " said Brock.

I didn't quite get your name " said Phil.

Brock! Brock Lesnar" he held out his hand for Phill to shake.

Phill Brooks" they shook hands.

The cleaning lady came in and gave Phil his T-shirt a clean one and left.

Phill put it on and put his coffee cup in the washer he wanted to rinse it but Brock told him to leave it the cleaning lady will clean it " said Brock so Phil put on his sneakers and grabbed his phone and house keys and they left for the Jaguar.

Ohh! This is not the car he came in last night he came in a classic car he might not know it's name but he remembers the model.

The car ride was quite they arrived in phill's neighbourhood Brock got out and walked Phil inside the building all the way to his apartment door .

This is me " said Phil gesturing to his door.

Okay!" Said Brock and left.

Phil got inside his apartment and sighed what the fuck just happened he opened his door and made a beeline to his best friend and neighbours john Morrison an Dolph Ziggler.

He knocked on the door and walked in when the blonde opened" good you're both here where is Miz?" He asked.

He spent the weekend at baron's what's up?" Asked john.

Okay so last night I had a blind date" said Phil.

Ohh! How did that go I completely forgot and I'm the one who set it up" Dolph bragged.

The blind date was a scam your guy didn't even show up so I ended up sitting in the bar obviously mopping on water"..

I'm sorry Phil I will ask him at work why he didn't show up" said Dolph.

It's okay guys maybe It's for the best" he said.

Phill don't talk Like that " said John offering him a strawberry.

So while I was sitting there " Phill was interrupted by Dolph... " You smell fresh like fabric softener like your clothes just got washed" explained Dolph.

Phill smiled " that's were I'm getting at " he said...

So while I sat in the bar drinking my water this guy comes up to me offers to buy me a drink he ends up drinking alone obviously " Dolph and john smiled.

We talk and we end up in his mansion and I had the best sex of my life the whole night when I'm taking a breath I hear a condom ripping off " said Phill.

Ohh! My god " screamed the two guys.

I was doing things I didn't even know I was capable of doing my body hurts and I think I came a hundred times " they laughed.

Like I lost count at ten " ... Dolph's eyes grew wide " WHAT!" 

I was vibrating after each orgasim" said Phil.

What did you get his contacts ?" Asked Dolph.

WHAT! no!" Guys it was a one night stand as much as I enjoyed myself but it was a one night stand" he said.

Maybe thats your soulmate " said John.

Please is drew your soul mate?" He asked john.

Don't tell me about him ".... What did he do this time?" Phill asked.

He got mad at me for falling asleep while we on the phone" John rolled his eyes.

Crazy " said Phil that is why I'm single" he said.

Dolph smiled ohh! Who knows the mystery guy is your soulmate" teased John.

Brock is not my soulmate " said Phil " anyway I have to go take a shower text me when the queen gets here" he said grabbing his phone.

And they nodded 

He arrived in his apartment with John's words ringing in his heart.

Soulmate" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters if you like it I will continue please like this story... Please..

Its been six weeks since the one night stand an Phil has been on a couple of dates not blind dates his not going that road again so he met a couple of guys on tinder but the sex is just bad they can't compare to .... No! No! His not going to think about him he was destructed by the sound of the banging on his door.

Okay! Okay! I'm coming " he said " gees you don't have to brake my... He swallowed his words when he saw the huge figure that was standing there by his door.

Phill"

What happened are you drunk ?" Phill let him in after checking to see if he was not being followed.

My driver was not picking up so I uber ride to your house " he said sitting on the couch.

Ohh! My god why couldn't you go to your house?" He asked.

I wanted to see you I can't get you out of my head every guy I meet reminds me of you " Brock slurred I can't take anyone to my house or sleep with them in my bed " he said.

Why not ?" Asked Phil....

Because that's where I slept with you it doesn't feel right for me to just sleep with other guys on the same bed I slept with you." He explained.

Phill was about to speak when he noticed that Brock was sleeping he pulled out a blanket and put it on him.

Goodnight " he said and left for his best friend's apartment.

He knocked and drew opened the door Phil rolled his eyes where's John.?" He asked.

John appeared wearing Drew's shirt .

Phill what's wrong?" He asked.

Can we talk in private?" He asked.

.drew left for the bedroom and told John not to take long. 

Uhm! I have a situation " he said.

What situation?" John asked.

Uhm! You remember my one night stand he kinda showed up "

Can't keep up which one ?" 

Really John the one who fucked my brains out like six weeks ago" explained Phil.

Ohh! Him.. what do you mean he showed up. ?".

Like he is in my house drunk passed out on my couch" said Phil.

Ohh! Are you guys gonna have sex?" Asked john.

What no! His drunk and sleeping you know what you get back to what ever it is you were doing I'm going to head back.".

Phill left for his apartment he found Brock still passed out on his small couch.

Phill woke up to the sound of cups and water in his kitchen he got up grabbed his bat and went to see he stopped when he saw it was just Brock having a glass of water he was probably dehydrated.

Hello it's just me " said Brock.

Phill smiled " sorry I completely forgot that you were here" he said.

What time is it ?" Asked Brock.

A little after 3 am said Phil.

Ohh! I'm sorry for crashing into your house like that I"ll just call my driver to come and pick me up" he said .

No! It's okay stay have coffee atleast " said Phil.

Thanks" Phil smiled I can't go back to sleep so I don't have fancy coffee but I have regular one" he said.

I'll take it " said Brock.

Okay! Phill made coffee and they sat talked before they know it it's bright and early Brock's driver is here .

I have to go " he said.

Before Phil could speak the door bust open and his friends walked in " Phill we wanted to know if"......

Ohh! Hello uhm! We didn't know you had company" said John.

Phill sighed " it's okay Brock was just leaving.

Hello gentlemen I'm Brock Brock Lesnar " he held out his hand and they shook and introduced themselves first it was Miz then Dolph and lastly John.

He grabbed his phone it was great to see you again Phil gentleman it was great meeting you" he said and left.

Ohhhh! My gooood!" Exclaimed Dolph. " Did you see those muscles" he said sitting down on the couch.

Yes Dolph we were all here" said Miz with an eyeroll.

Besides Sheamus has muscles stop staring at Phil's man." Scolded Miz.

He's not my man".

So he just showed up in your place drunk" said Dolph.

Yes I know how that sounds " but yes he just showed up drunk and crushed on my couch." Said Phil.

Yeah! Right!" Teased Miz.

Yes! Ok and he was so out of it he said something's ".

Like what?" 

Like how every guy he meets reminds him of me and how he can't take anybody home blah! Blah!" Said Phil.

John smiled soulmate" he teased.

What no!" Said Phil ..... Soulmate" John teased again.

Okay you three need to leave and I need to get ready for work " said Phil.

He opened the door and shooed them out " pizza tonight at my place " said John.

Ofcouse " they all agreed and left.

Phill shut the door and sighed " soulmate " he thought what a joke.

He needs to get to the real world and to his deadbeat job .

Soulmate he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil sighed all his friends are in relationships but not him what is it that his doing wrong ?" He asked no one. He was interrupted by a knock on the door he put on his shoes and went to open. Delivery for Phill Brooks?" Phill chuckled " I'm Phill Brooks" he said. The delivery guy handed him to sign and he gave him the flowers and chocolate . Thanks " said Phill smelling them. After the door was shut he put them in water and read the card it read. 

To Phil

_I know you don't like me but I just wanna say meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me and I hope you like the flowers and chocolate._

From Brock.

Doesn't this guy understand the meaning of one night stand it means no contact" thought Phill eating the chocolate. " Now I have to call and thank him for chocolate " thought Phill out loud". He took out his phone and called Brock. He thanked him for the flowers and chocolate and they hang up before it goes further.

He took the chocolate to John's Pizza night he opened the door and was greated with his friends and boxes of pizza and beer and ofcouse Pepsi for him.

Is that chocolate Phill you're an angel" said Dolph.

They sat and eat until Miz spoke" how did you afford this ?"

He asked.

Miz" scolded Dolph. What it's expensive chocolate I have to know" he said.

I didn't buy it I received it as a gift together with the lillies in my apartment." Said Phill.

What ! From who?" Asked his friends in unison. Phill sighed" from Brock" he said.

Your one night stand who can't seem to leave you alone" said Miz. Ohh! Your soulmate is bringing you gifts" teased John.

His not my soulmate " corrected Phill.

Miz rolled his eyes" ignore him he thinks soulmates are real" Miz turned to john and held his hand" sweaty soulmates like santa are not real" said Miz. John smiled " that's were your wrong Miz soulmates are real you'll see" he said. Miz sighed " Johnny until drew makes it official then will talk about soulmates okay " said dolph.

John smiled and looked at his friends like he knew something they didn't.

It's already been over two hours Phill was getting grumpy and said goodnight and left for his place he arrived in his apartment and looked at the couch were brock was sleeping he sighed and sat down it's been almost three months since he had sex he means great sex thank you very much, he was beginning to think his rusty down there.

Fuck!" He thought called his Uber an ten minutes later he was laying face down on Brock's queen size bed and being pounded hard by the big man.

Phill woke up with with pain on his Lower back he got up brushed his teeth and went to make coffee few minutes later Brock came downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Thank you for the gifts" started Phill.

You're welcome " said Brock.

It was silent for a while until the cleaning lady came and handed Phill his clean clothes he thanked her and put his shirt ,shirt and shoes on.

Brock " started Phill.

Yes Phill".

Phill sighed" this was a mistake I shouldn't have came here I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking , you don't have to take me I'll call a ride " bye Brock.

Phill left before Brock could speak.

Aggg! Groaned Phill why? Mandy the other agent " asked if his okay and Phill nodded yes" Okay she said if you wanna talk you know I'm here right" she said.

Phill smiled thanks Mandy" he said.

Five minutes later

I slept with my one night stand again" said Phill with a frastrated sigh.

What!" Phill what happened to one night stand?" She asked.

I don't know I was feeling horny and the next thing I know I'm in his bed " he said.

Mandy chuckled " you must really have a connection with this guy to go for the second time" wow!".

I mean his a beast in bed definitely knows how to pleasure me but I just don't see us going past the sex " Mandy smiled.

Sex with him is out of this world but I don't wanna miss out on a great relationship with someone for great sex with someone I can't have a great relationship with" said Phill.

Mandy raised an eyebrow " are you listening to yourself right now" she said.

Phill sighed.

Phillip jack Brooks you have been single for over two years now you desperately need a man" she said.

Why are you lesbian again we could date" said Phill Mandy chuckled " because boys stink" she said in a five year old voice making Phill laugh.

She looked up what is everybody looking at?" She asked.

Carmella turned " you didn't know Mr bishof sold the company to some rich American Canadian guy they've been in his office the whole day" she said.

What !" Mandy and Phil asked at the same time"

Mhmm! She said.

Mr Eric bishof their bosses office door opened and he stepped out.

Can I have everyone's attention please " called bishof.

Phill's gasped " ohh! My god no!" Exclaimed Phill.

What?" Asked Mandy. 

it's him" said Phill.

Who ?" Him the one night stand ohh! My god I literally ran out of his house this morning like a wimp" said Phil.

Wow!" His huge" .

Really Mandy you not helping" said Phill. Phillip " called Mr bishof. I would like you to give Mr Lesnar the names of people in the office leave it on his desk before you go" he instructed.

Does he know " whispered Phill making Mandy chuckle.

Phillip!" Yes sir I .... I will " he sturmmered.

Mr bishof left for his office while Brock left for his on the top floor.

Phill printed every office building sheet and got on the elevator to 13"the floor .

He stood in front of the office and took a breath he opened the door .

.We have to talk " was what greeted him.


	4. Chapter 4

You're right we need to talk I've never had sex with my one night stand twice so it kinda freaked me out so I acted like a wimp and stormed out of your house " said Phil.

And now you're my new boss you probably gonna fire me and I'm rumbling" .

Brock chuckled '" relax no one is getting fired and you're right you did act like a wimp " Phil's looked down " a cute wimp thought said Brock.

Look Phil I think you are cute , funny talkative for sure but I don't regret what happened between us" said Brock smiling.

Phill chuckled nervously " thanks here are the papers I was told to give you" .

Can we atleast be professionals at work and we will be fine" said Brock.

Phill nodded " yes.

So my one night stand is my new boss" said Phil.

What!" His friends asked at the same time.

Yeah! He bought the company now I have to face him everyday " said Phil.

Now you can sneak around for some office sex" teased Miz.

Ohh! My god you're sick " said Phil.

Miz laughed " you love me" he said.

Unfortunately" said Phil.

Soulmate " said John.

Not again I slept with my boss if anybody finds out I'm gossip of the year" said Phil.

I need to stop this thing between us" he said.

making his friends shake their heads and Miz Rolling his eyes.

Goodluck with that " said Dolph.


	5. Chapter 5

Phill an Mandy were busy Gossiping obviously about phill's exes and Brock why wouldn't they.

Phill can I see you in my office" said Brock.

They shared a look and Phill got up he walked into Brock's office " shut the door said Brock" Phil did " please seat " gestured Brock with his hand.

Okay!" Said Phil.

He sat down and Brock spoke " you know there's an available position in the company right?" 

Phill nodded " for the PA position " said Phil.

So I found your resume " 

Phill interrupted " yes I applied 3 years ago but never got the job.

Yes! That's why I called you it turns out you're the only one qualified for the job " said Brock.

But Lana was the PA in this floor" said Phil.

We all know that Lana don't qualify for this job so the job is yours if you want it" said Brock.

So you didn't get me the position because we slept together twice" asked Phill.

No! It's not that Phil it's because I saw your resume Phil it's good and I know that you graduated from NYU so I think your qualified " he said.

Okay can I think about it?" Asked Phill.

Sure but know that the job is yours " said Brock .

Phill stood up and left.

So I got offered a PA position in Brock's office floor " said Phil during lunch break.

What!" Exclaimed Mandy with a smile.

Yeah! Apparently Lana doesn't have any qualifications for that job ." Said Phil.

Dah! We all know how Lana got the job" she said.

But you know we slept together won't people start gossip?" Asked Phil with a sigh 

So let them gossip okay you gonna take this job because it's good money and you need it" she said.

Phill smiled okay I'm gonna do this " said Phil.

You go to that office and tell him yes " said Mandy.

Thanks dear " said Phill.

Phill walked into Brock's office and sat down" so I have been thinking " I will take the job" he said.

Okay! So I have a meeting Tommorw so I need you to postpone it to Friday and please send Shane that email about those subcontractor agreement" instructed Brock.

Phill grabbed a dairy and pen on the table and wrote everything down and nodded" is that all ?" He asked.

I think so if I need something I will call you" said Brock getting back on his desk and typing on his computer.

Phill left he went back to get his stuff and went back to his desk outside Brock's office.

He settled on his desk and smiled " wow! Finally " said Phil.

Phill walked into his apartment and tears streamed down his face " finally he got the job he went to school for.

He laughed at himself that's when there was a knock on the door .

Miz I don't wanna hangout tonight I'm... Phill's words got lost in his mouth when he saw who was standing at his door.

Brock did I miss something " Asked Phil.

Brock shut the door with his foot and grabbed phill's neck to kiss him hard and passionately.

He lifted Phil and carried him to the bedroom.

Phill sighed Brock wait!' he called.

Mmm!" The man continued sucking his neck.

I think we should stop ...mmmm!" Moaned Phill.

You want me to stop?" Asked Brock.

Ohh!! Fuck please !" Pleaded Phill.

I can stop if you want " said Brock.

No! Please "

Please what Phill " whispered Brock into his ears making Phill weak to his knees.

Please don't" he said.

Don't what don't stop or don't make me feel good?" He asked.

Phill moaned and pulled him into a kiss.

He moaned when he came into his pants making Brock smirk.

You did that on purpose " said Phil playfully the beast smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Phill smiled at his new desk it is finally happening to him he got his dream job .

He scheduled all of Brock's meetings now in a few minutes his having lunch with Brock while Brock is on a business call and Phil taking notes.

He walked into the office before the meeting started and sat down in a chair.

Brock smiled and started calling his clients Shane MacMahon.

The meeting went on fine and Brock thanked Phill who smiled and left.

Are you Friday night?" Asked Brock.

One of my friends just got engaged so throwing a small engagement party you can come if you want" said Phil.

Brock smiled " I'll be there Phil" 

Cool Phil smiled and left.

Phill sat on his desk and wondered what the fuck did he just do he invited his boss/ fuck buddy to his friend John's engagement party.

He's never gonna hear the end of this his friends are going to tease him about it .

Miz , John , Dolph an punk sat in John's living room floor.

John let me see the ring Again " said Miz.

John blushed and held out his hand for his friends to see.

Finally drew engaged after all this year's of traveling back and forth between USA and Scotland it's about time" said Miz.

You deserve it honey okay" said Dolph.

Thank you guys " said John.

So about the engagement party it's just gonna be us and our significant others " said Miz.

They all looked at Phil who bit his lip.

What!" Asked dolph.

I kinda invited Brock" he said.

Ohh! My god you guys are finally dating!" Exclaimed John excitedly.

No! Silly his boss and that's it's explained Phill.

Whatever you say Phillip" said Miz Rolling his eyes and Phil threw a pizza crumb at him making the others laugh.


End file.
